Bothering You Is The Highlight of My Day
by Satsuki Takahashi
Summary: A 2 Part Short Story One Shot. Featuring NozoEri and KotoUmi! This series may be a part of "The Moments of the Student Council" but have similar things. They can still be read as a standalone. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Bothering You is the Highlight of my Day

Toujou Nozomi x Ayase Eri

A/N: Sorry that **On A Standstill** is not updated yet! I've been… buried in activities. I have a dance group and I also sing, so I've been pretty much drowning in rehearsals and events. I still owe a friend a story, and you guys with updates with my story! It's proceeding steadily so please hang in there!

Meanwhile, this is a short 2-part one shot that I made out of the blue. Storm in Lover is hurtful, but I really like the song because it was sang by Mimorin and Jolno (what is there to hate!) It's a deep song that's a perfect ship song for those who cater to the other boat called UmiEri. I don't like UmiEri because I'm loyal to NozoEri and I just want Nozomi happy, but I don't hate it. I also don't like ship wars because they suck.

So if you're a basher, ship UmiEri, and whatnot, let me tell you this. **Stay away from my NozoEri. I don't do anything against your ship, so please leave me alone.** With that said, let's head on with diabet—fluff!

* * *

><p>"E~ ri~ chi~" Nozomi spoke the syllabic name while tapping her pen on her cheek on each intonation. Her legs crossed under the <em>u<em>-shaped table, slowly kicking her hanging leg forward.

"Yeah?" Eri answered with a monotone voice, continuing to write reports.

"What if I had a twin? Would you still fall in love with me?" Nozomi asked, leaning forward on the table, laying her head on her arms while fiddling with the pen, moving it up and down in front of her.

Eri immediately stopped writing and looked at her, a faint tint of a blush on her cheeks. "Wh- What kind of question is that—"

"I'm serious, you know."

"I- I don't know." The blonde haired president resumed writing.

"That hurts me."

"Wha—" Eri looked at her again and watched her frown, then broke into a smile. "If you're still the same you, then I would probably… probably."

"Ehe." Nozomi laughed happily then settled her back onto the backrest of her chair.

"Why do you like asking me all these impossible questions?" Eri asked her, one eyebrow raised, and then continued to write.

Nozomi put a finger on her cheek and shrugged. "I don't know." She smiled then folded her arms on the table again and leaned her head on them. "Maybe because bothering you is the highlight of my day?"

"That's a really bothersome highlight to your day," Eri answered with a sigh and continued writing.

"It's my pleasure, so please continue to accept it~" Nozomi spoke with a grin.

"You're impossible." Eri continued to write the report as a comforting silence took over them.

Nozomi studied Eri's profile and smiled to herself. _"Maybe because I can't quite admit to myself that just seeing you is enough to make my day?"_ She closed her eyes and looked at the window near her. _"Or that I love you so much that I just want to hear your voice all day, talking to me, saying my name… telling me that you love me…" _

Eri continued to write more on her report and subsequently looked at her wristwatch. _"It's already five? We should go now before it gets colder." _Eri looked to her left and a gust of wind blew inside the open window.

It was the peak of winter. Although there still wasn't any snow, the change of uniforms was inevitable, and the seasons changed fast, like how emotions changed fast. _"Not too long ago, we were clashing with each other, joining Muse, becoming idols together… then becoming lovers."_

Eri looked at Nozomi and smiled. _"She fell asleep, as usual."_ She stood up from her chair and walked behind her in an attempt to wake her up. Blue eyes looked at the stack of papers beside her, surprised to find them actually finished and signed. _"Well, this one is unusual." _

She checked the papers and smiled. _"Thank you for the hard work,"_ she told herself then softly put a hand on Nozomi's shoulder to wake her, but it was cold. She was sitting behind the window after all. _"Well… staying a bit longer won't do harm… I hope."_ She shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

Eri opened her blazer and removed it. Gently, not to wake the sleeping female, she put it around her shoulders, hoping that it would keep her warm for a while.

Nozomi opened her eyes, and her ears perked up after hearing a small sneeze. She moved her shoulders and noticed a cloth around her shoulders. She felt warm, very warm. The warmth was touching inside her. She looked towards the whiteboard.

Eri had her hair down to her back, her white polo shirt folded to her elbows with the weather the way it was and in the room with no one else but the two of them. The sneeze could have only come from her.

"_Why are you writing notes for tomorrow's meeting?" _Nozomi thought as she quietly watched her. Eri rubbed her arms together then lifted another hand to write on the board with almost silent squeaky sounds of the marker. She was definitely trying hard not to wake her. _"Erichi, your sneeze woke me, you idiot."_

Doing her best to sneak quietly, Nozomi wrapped the blazer around her shoulders and around her neck like a scarf then walked slowly toward Eri's back. She wrapped her arms around her waist, pressing her full front onto her cold back.

"Nozo—"

"You're so cold."

"Well, yeah." Eri put the marker's cap back onto its place and then set it on the side of the whiteboard. She turned around from Nozomi's embrace and wrapped her arms around her neck, arms under the second layer of the blazer. "Not anymore."

"Real smooth, Erichi. Real smooth."

"Thank you," she answered and laughed heartily. "You were sleeping so soundly. I couldn't wake you."

"You could've woken me if the cost was you catching a cold." Nozomi pouted at her, slowly rubbing her forehead on Eri's jaw like a purring cat.

"It's okay. I know that you'll take care of me if that happens." Eri looked at Nozomi and winked at her.

"Geez, you give me too much credit."

"How could I not? Just seeing you makes my day," Eri answered without thinking.

Nozomi blushed and snuggled her head onto Eri's shoulder, hiding her face from her view. "G- Geez, where do you get these lines?"

"My heart?"

"Erichi!"

"Hahaha. Let's go home?"

"You're not gonna finish that?" Nozomi asked, tapping the white board.

"It can wait until tomorrow," Eri answered.

"That's unusual."

"Anything involving you is unusual, I guess."

"Are you calling me weird?" Nozomi raised her eyebrow at her, her mouth in a flat line.

"Well, you must be," Eri spoke with a grin. "You fell in love with me after all."

"Well, you fell in love with me too," Nozomi grinned. "Does that make us an odd couple?"

"I guess," Eri answered and chuckled. Nozomi chuckled with her.

"_This. This is the highlight of my day."_ Nozomi looked at Eri's face and smiled.

"What?" Eri asked out of the blue.

"Nothing. Ehehe," Nozomi answered with a smile, covered Eri's face with her own blazer, and strutted away from her. _"I could never tell her that though. It's a little embarrassing."_

"Ehh? What is it?"

"It's nothing~" Eri sighed at this answer, subsequently giving up.

"_But I hope I've conveyed it well with the warmth of my love."_

(END/NozoEri – Bothering You is the Highlight of My Day)


	2. Chapter 2

Bothering You is the Highlight of my Day 2

Sonoda Umi x Minami Kotori

A/N: People who might have already forgotten about the existence of Season 1, Episode 2 will probably not know why KotoUmi is a thing. You need to go watch it again and see why it is a thing. **In my opinion**, Kotori and Umi are closer than Honoka and Umi or Honoka and Kotori. I understand how this works because it's a friendship thing when you have that friend you have to take care of. Honoka is kinda like their child. Honoka has many parents. Nice one, Honoka-chan.

On another hand, if Honoka is busy being everywhere, then who is the person left in the student council to do student council activities?

Yes. That's right~

Disclaimer: I'll show you how a closet pervert works. LOLOL

* * *

><p>Umi sat to the left side of Eri's usual seat in the student council as Kotori sat in Nozomi's. It was a slow afternoon before rehearsals. It was the usual peace between the two, only the sound of pens scribbling on paper surrounding them.<p>

Suddenly, Kotori slouched forward, hands on the table, and then stretched backwards, exaggerating her lovely bosoms, almost making Umi's eyes wide at the sight before quickly blushing and looking away.

"Tired?" she asked.

Kotori smiled at her then rotated her shoulders. "Just needed to stretch my shoulders. I think I've been sitting in the same position for a long time."

"I see. Take a break?" Umi put her pen down and looked at Kotori then immediately flinched back.

Waiting for her was Kotori, head on a folded arm and one hand stretched towards her, eyes watery as if pleading.

"Wh- What is it?" Umi asked, swallowing.

"Umi-chaaaaan~"

"Y- Yes?"

"Umi-chan, Umi-chan~"

"K- Kotori, what is it? I'm working."

"Umi-chaaaaan~ I just like bothering you for no reason at all," Kotori called her. She put her hand on Umi's arm and tugged on the sleeve of her blazer as if sending a silent message.

Umi quickly looked left and right as if expecting someone to just barge in the student council room, then slowly took Kotori's hand. Kotori smiled and intertwined their fingers.

"I- I told you we shouldn't do this at school," Umi spoke nervously as her other hand continued to write reports.

"I was just feeling lonely, geez, Umi-chan." Kotori looked at her with a frown, and Umi felt like she got her own heart broken.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Umi smiled to herself and grasped Kotori's hand tighter. "Then I guess something like this is reasonable, then?"

"Un!" Kotori looked at their hands, feeling the warmth. _"Umi-chan… I wonder if you realize what parts of you are lovable. Sometime, I worry that someone might just come and take you away from me."_

"What are you thinking about?" Umi asked, squeezing her hand. "Do you want a shoulder rub?"

"A- Ah, no. It's okay. Thanks, Umi-chan," Kotori answered with a smile. _"Like that very considerate part of you. I like it a lot." _

"Kotori," Umi called to her. "It's about time to go to rehearsals. Let's go?"

"_I like every part of you. I wonder if you know all about it?"_ Kotori looked at Umi as she stood up, their hands still together.

"Kotori?"

"It's… nothing." Kotori answered with a smile and followed her as she walked with her out the room, seemingly parting their hands to do their own things.

"_Do you know, Umi-chan, how much I love you?" _

"Honoka, did you see Kotori?" Umi spoke, rubbing her cheeks with a towel. "She said she forgot something in the student council room before we could go home."

"She might still be there, I guess?" Honoka scratched her cheek and laughed. "See you tomorrow, Umi-chan!"

"Yeah. Good luck with helping out in the store!"

"Thanks!"

Umi walked down the hallway after changing back into her uniform. She slowly opened the door to the student council and heaved a sigh of relief after seeing Kotori inside. The familiar chicken-like hair greeted her as the grey haired female leaned over the table.

"Kotori?" She walked over to her side. She listened to the calm breathing and deduced that she was sleeping. On Umi's desk. _"Kotori…" _

She tapped her shoulders to wake her up, but she wouldn't budge. _"It'll be bad if she overstays. The school principal might get worried."_

She stood behind Kotori for a while, pondering on what she should do. _"Sometimes… I really just can't understand what you're thinking about,"_ Umi wondered and smiled wryly to herself.

"_Most of the time, you'll spoil Honoka, but the next time, you're going to be all over me… I'm sorry that I am very awkward."_ Umi touched her exposed face and smiled. _"But if it weren't for your direct confession to me, I wouldn't have done anything about my feelings for you."_

She patted her soft grey hair. She quickly removed her hand when Kotori flinched but sighed in relief when she didn't wake up. _"I'm very clumsy and odd. I don't know if I convey my feelings for you properly. Do you hear my heart beating, Kotori?"_

Kotori blinked. Her surroundings were moving up and down, but she wasn't walking. She snuggled closer into the warmth and looked up. She heard a deep sigh.

"U- Umi-chan!"

"Ah, Kotori, you're awake."

Realizing the situation she was in, Kotori discovered that Umi was carrying her, princess style. She didn't know what to do. Suddenly she felt very embarrassed. She wrapped her arms around Umi's neck and hid her face in the crook of her neck.

"Kotori?"

"D- Did I fall asleep in the student council room?" she asked shyly.

Umi chuckled lightly. "You did."

"A- Am I heavy?"

"Let's see." Umi lifted her up higher as if measuring her weight. "About a pound or two heavier than last time?"

Kotori playfully tapped her shoulder. "How do you even know my weight from last time?!" she asked with a pout.

"I just do. I can tell everything that's different with you everyday," Umi answered with confidence as she continued walking. "Like if you woke up badly. Or if you're in a good mood. Or if you're troubled by anything. I know everything."

"Umi-chaaaaan, staaalkeerr."

"Wh- Wha—I- it's not like that! Geez," Umi sighed, her face a tinge of pink, unable to hide it with both her arms occupied. "I just like looking at you."

"Hmm~ I always see your eyes on my breasts or my thigh—"

"K- Kotori!"

"I'm kidding!" Kotori answered and laughed. "But I do see them there th—"

Umi just looked at her, face red, as if she was going to drop her to the ground anytime.

"Umi-chan~"

"Wh- What is it?"

"You walked past your own house."

"Eh!?"

"Can I go down now?"

"No."

Kotori pouted at her, cheeks blown on both sides, like a child not given their desired candy.

"S- Since you seem to know very much where my eyes go, I hope you do know that I intend to do this until we're at your own home," Umi announced proudly.

Kotori chuckled at her will then tightened her hold on her neck. _"But you know, Umi-chan? I can feel the warmth of your love every time I'm near you. You might not be aware of it, but you just seem to walk around with it."_

"K- Kotori, your hair kind of tickles," Umi said, moving her head left and right.

"Oh~?" Kotori then proceeded to rub her hair onto her neck. _"Sometimes I get embarrassed by it. It's like… you're walking around saying, 'I love You, Kotori!' but you don't realize it."_ She laughed at the notion. "Umi-chan."

"Yes?"

"I want you to know that you're so handsome right now."

"Ple—I– I did not want to know." Umi looked forward. "It's embarrassing."

"Umi-chan, so cool~"

"Kotori!"

"Open our front door and shout, 'I've rescued your daughter!'"

"Your father will kill me!"

Kotori then laughed. _"Your love is overflowing, and I can't seem to catch all of it."_

"Please stop making fun of me," Umi huffed, closing her eyes in feigned anger.

"But it's fun."

"If you continue that, I'll turn your backyard into a chicken pen."

"Umi-chan!" Umi looked at her and smiled.

"I was kidding." She rubbed her forehead on Kotori's and laughed.

"Umi-chan, when are you gonna kiss me~?"

"Waah!" Umi barely avoided an incoming branch. "I thought I was gonna die."

"Umi-chan~ K- I- S—"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah."

Kotori smiled to herself.

"_And that easily embarrassed side of you is the cutest of them all."_

"What is it, my dear spoiled, little bird?"

"Nothing," she laughed.

"_This is bad. Maybe bothering you is the highlight of my day, Umi-chan."_

(END)

* * *

><p>AN: And there was the end of my 2part short one shots! It's been a long time since I wrote KotoUmi, so I may have dangerously bordered on very Out of Character there. I'm very sorry! But I enjoyed writing this one because it was cute while the first one was too fluffy. LOL. Waiting for reviews! Thanks for your kind words, everyone! Until next!

P.S. Umi-chan may have learned some lessons from Papachika. As expected.


End file.
